


Bright Eyes

by HibiscusMist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Tags added as I recall them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibiscusMist/pseuds/HibiscusMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your own for the first time, a common tale to follow many a young woman or man through life… though you’re not exactly any young woman. Your path is not as clear as some, and that comes to light after a few startling first days in your lovely new home.<br/>Making new friends (who happen to be monsters) and getting in a few...disputes… You assumed these things would happen, but not at all like this. This is something that you couldn’t have seen happening in your wildest dreams.<br/>To be honest, you’re not quite sure you’re ready for this roller coaster ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.  
> I wrote this for my friend and I hope she likes the thing because I'm still working hard at it even if I... ugh...
> 
> I might have procrastinated but I'M STILL ALIVE AND TYPING.

It was never a trial for you to find genuine friends, people that cared about you no matter the ideals of the family they happened to be stuck with. It was mostly thanks to one teacher when you were rather young. She found lies before they started and you were the only one in class to care why or how. The fateful day you met her was the first  of many that told you that one’s destiny, one’s path in life, was entirely up to them and the choices they made. At that time, you were perhaps only six years old.

The years and teachers that followed brought you more into your own person, someone that could handle themselves fast and adapt quickly to whatever the situation. It made you proud, but you could see frustration boil within those around you. You never really knew why, and after a time you stopped caring. It wasn’t hurting you, changing your happiness, your path. It was just there, floating around to be looked at and thought about.

For the most part, you were happy. You had all you needed for school and comfort, survival always at the forefront of your mind when going out. At times your mother would complain, but that was just because of how you were. Someone that didn’t care much about spare things and clutter. Especially not when you wanted as little to move as possible when high school was over.

In your last year, the most interesting thing happened. Interesting at least to you, as much didn’t change around you other than neighbors moving house or kids growing up or being born.

You had one neighbor that stayed around. They’d moved in while you were halfway through your first year of middle school, and as you hit your last year of high school, you suppose you’d say one decided to “move out”. That’s what you called it when a tear stained child darted across your backyard while you were replacing the recycle bin bag. Your eyes followed the child, somewhere around elementary school age you guessed by height, until they made it to the other fence and worked their hardest to leap over.

After two falls you stepped up and helped, smiling at the suspicious look they gave you as you went back to your home. They might not have understood why you did what you did, but they didn’t need to. You wanted to help, so you did. The backlight was turned off, and the child was left to their path, shadowed to you and sunlit to them. A path that was for the better, as you watched the house next door show no sign of worry for the young child that had left at such an hour. That was the day you were glad you wanted to leave your parent’s home. To live near someone so uncaring was not on your list of life goals.

Said life goals not even shifting the day a nearly thunderous crackle and snap tore through the air, making every sense in you alert and attentive and knowing. It was strange, looking out your window as you placed down whatever dinner you’d been giving attention. The sky almost seemed to flicker, the ground humming, and something within you feeling light and content, more at ease than you ever remembered feeling before.

Something inside you said the barrier broke.

It confused you to both know this fact and find it relevant. Looking back out, as though you’d find some kind of answer waiting in the sky, you simply settled it in your mind that time would show you where this added to your path. Especially with the plans you had in store for the next few months.

 

“I thought you said you were moving next month?” With your eyes on the sky, you almost missed the slightly irritated quip from one dear friend whom happened to be driving the small moving truck you rested in. His words dragged you away from the sky and to him, a brow raised in curiosity.

“There’s no time like the present?” You shrugged, looking back to the wonderful sky. “I dunno… with the sudden surge of people moving here I guess I wanted to jump at my independence.” Vaguely you were aware of the rattle in the truck as a turn was made. “Then there’s the paranoia that someone with a better offer will snipe the place.” That gained a hum of understanding from your friend. He could understand the way things seemed to be going lately.

“Nice place too.” The seat squeaked as he leaned forward to look at the house as he parked in the driveway.

Nice was universal for ‘not a complete shithole’ or sometimes just what it meant. A small upstairs could be seen behind the front of the house, a few rather clearly new windows with blinds drawn to keep anyone from trying to break in for a place to sleep. The paint was something new. A sort of peach color, something to offset your tired feelings of varying forms of off yellow and white. They key fit, both it and the lock it fit being new, and let you open the door easily.

It was pretty empty, your feet almost too loud on the hardwood floor. Hardwood was a favorite. Perfect for moving and easy to clean. You suppressed the urge to take off your shoes and slide into the kitchen via adjoining dining room. Something about that hummed danger and fun. Listening to common sense was a great pastime though, so instead you checked out the kitchen, mentally planning out where you wanted some stuff to go as you cked later on. To have a fridge just for you was nice, no one to steal anything from you…

“What’s first? Which room are you taking?” The question echoed through the room, and for a moment you simply nodded at the lovely acoustics.

“The room here, just past the kitchen.” You gave a nod to a door that branched off just to the side, making a room that opened to the kitchen and the door to the outside, where the stairs up were.

“Too lazy to walk far to the food?” You smirked and shoved him.

“Whatever Ross.” With that said, you followed him back out to the truck, not noticing the few neighbors that were watching you. Right now there was a metric shit-ton (minor exaggeration) for you to unpack. “Get my bed in there, unless you don’t mind me stealing your hot pockets again.” With a smirk, you watched his eyes narrow.

“Fite me for them.” He then grabbed the supplies that made up your bred and brought the easy stuff into the house. It left you to giggle as you searched for the few boxes you had labeled for your kitchen. Most of it was new even, presents from your grandparents. That and a few of your favorites from home, but thinking about it they probably needed replacing.

You gave a shrug, bringing the box in and to the kitchen before peeking in at Ross. He seemed to be having some issues. You had to poke. “Technical difficulties?”

“Everything is COMPLETELY under control.” He turned, still trying to dislodge a shoelace from the metal trap that was your bed frame. Under control, sure.

“More like completely underfoot. I’m freeing you in half an hour, nerd.” That said, he was left to his love/hate relationship with his shoelace as you looked for a few more boxes for the kitchen. Sadly, there was only one more. You didn’t enjoy the thought of shopping for what you were missing, but you were fine as long as it was nothing immediate. Thankfully it wasn’t, and you spent a bit more time bringing more into the house.

Ross had freed himself, as sad as you were to see him walking around with both shoes on, you were glad that he hadn’t nearly lost a finger or something equally stupid. It let you feel less worried after an hour of organizing the kitchen and your bed. The fact he’d fixed it up so fast wasn’t impressive, the fact he was bringing in a few of your suitcases, all at once and in one trip? That was impressive.

“Now I know you lift. Guess that means you’ll help me food shop? Or do you want to wait for the guys with the couches?” With just a couple desks, a dresser, a nightstand, and some stuff for your walls you were pretty done. For a good few hours of two people doing stuff, you felt accomplished… And quite hungry.

“I think we might have a problem that I wish I thought about earlier.” That had you looking to Ross, settled on the first step to your new place. It was a nice place to rest after all that work… “You don’t have your internet for another week.”

“Yeah?”

“And you don’t know where any of the stores are yet.”

“I’m getting scared but yeah?”

“How the hell are we going to order pizza without the location?” You nearly fall over groaning as you realise the terrible error that you made by not looking at the area, or planning everything in the same day. A hand was soon patting your shoulder as you stared up at the sky, praying that something might save you from this hell of foodless limbo…

“The gods are laughing at me. I had a good day and they ripped the rug out from under my feet at the top of the staircase. I’m tumbling into awkward hell.” Your voice is muffled by your arms as you stare at the ground, half on the stair you were sitting on and more so on the stones that lead up to your lovely front door. It was a rather awkward position, but you’d been upset in other ways before, so there was no real worry… at least for you and your friend. For anyone else…

“BROTHER LOOK! A HUMAN THAT NEEDS ASSISTANCE!”

Having successfully ignored all that was not unpacking for the majority of the day, the fact that someone was being so LOUD startled you into sitting up straight, and not on your step anymore. After the initial shock and confusion wore off, you noticed that the loudspeaker was across the street, wearing what looked like mittens…

Oh and they were a skeleton but you cared more about the fact they wore mittens to eat ice cream, rather than what they actually were. A small thought nestled in the back of your mind, and you prayed you weren’t being rude by staring in confusion. Didn’t those gloves get sticky? Or did they just have a free pass on brain freeze? Thinking about it got you even more hungry, though, so you dumbly waved while keeping your stomach from being louder than the skeleton. Thankfully you didn’t need to think about anything other than the fact that both were coming over, one delightedly running, the other simply sauntering…

Lovely. Two skeletons were about to be your first ever met neighbors. Unless they weren’t neighbors, in which case you had no idea what to think. Not as you were suddenly jerked up onto your feet , just about chest height, with the mittened ice cream eater. Man he was TALL. You had to take a step back, just because no matter how smiley he was… tall was scary.

“HELLO HUMAN! I SAW YOU WERE IN DISTRESS! WORRY NOT, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO AID!” His first words to you were… kind of cute? Like a superhero in a cartoon almost. Man that’d be some kind of a show, a skeleton superhero saving the day… “OH! AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS! HE MIGHT HELP TOO… MAYBE”

That let you look over to the obviously shorter, yet still intimidating other skeleton. He was all smiles, but something in you and the way he watched just made you uncomfortable. You didn’t need to step back though. “don’t count on it… i’m  _ bone tired _ …” His stout smile was infectious, but his puns were insufferable. At least to his brother, whom attempted a dirty look to Sans, they seemed insufferable.

“Uh… well… That was new… Do...do you guys live over there?” Were they guys? Assumptions could only be made so far without getting creepy, and at the moment you were very willing to be as not creepy as possible.

“NO. THAT IS OUR DEAR HUMAN FRIEND FRISK’S HOUSE. THEY ARE A TRULY WONDERFUL FRIEND, YOU SHOULD MEET THEM SOON!” You didn’t think anyone could be excited talking about a friend like that, but here was Papyrus, gleefully beginning a small rant about the fun they had earlier that day or...something.

By now you noticed Ross looked slightly pale, so you decided to bring up the issue that would snap him out of whatever moment he was trapped in. “Sorry...to interrupt about your friend.” Papyrus looked right to you, covering his mouth as if it was the worst offense to have kept talking… it was cute. “Is it...weird to ask about… like...nearby pizza places or anything? I’m moving in and, no food so…” An awkward shrug was given, and Ross seemed to come back to earth at the mention of food.

“OH! WHY NOT COME TO DINNER AT OUR FRIEND’S HOUSE!” This was not the response you needed or expected. You were already wearing out just talking to the one skeleton, you didn’t know what you’d do around more, though you doubted more skeletons would be in store for you at the house. They had mentioned a human after all. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MAKE THE MOST WONDERFUL SPAGHETTI! A DELIGHT FOR YOUR HUMAN STOMACH!”

“I LOVE SPAGHETTI!” Ross shouted about the same time you tried to say something. Curse your food loving friends and their… food loving tendencies. Your head fell into your hands as Papyrus and Ross began instantly planning some kind of pasta thing, leaving you to be given a pat on the shoulder by the shorter skeleton.

“you said you’re moving in? wish i knew a pizza place nearby, but don’t really know the area too well. paps is the one that drives.” He shrugged, still looking at you as though he was thinking something of you… Judging you in some way. Creepy as it was, you were used to that with people, so a skeleton wasn’t much different.

“I just want to be able to sleep tonight… Having so few things kinda helped the moving in, all in one day.” A shrug was given as you went to make sure the moving truck was locked up tight, leaving your new sort of short friend Sans to follow you…. in slippers. “Nice slippers.” You were not too impressed by them of course. They were kind of...classic? Fluffy, pink, casual. Nothing super special. “Mine are better though.” Keys were jammed in your pocket as you smirked, as though declaring some triumph as you headed across the street to join Ross and Papyrus.

At first Sans didn’t move, and you thought maybe you offended him or something, but he simply seemed to trail lazily behind, chuckling to himself (at least you assumed he was laughing, his shoulders were shaking slightly). That meant he didn’t really hate you right? His brother didn’t look capable of hating ANYONE so… you supposed that probably went to Sans to take care of or something. It didn’t really matter, right now you had to prepare yourself for dinner in a new place with two skeletons, a human, and whomever else lived in the rather nice home in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> There are more chapters to come, but I need to keep typing and then I need to poke my beta. Kudos and comments welcome but not needed <3


End file.
